Stun Mine
The stun mine is a gadget that Daud can acquire in The Knife of Dunwall and in The Brigmore Witches DLC, and that Corvo Attano and Emily Kaldwin can acquire in Dishonored 2. Invented by Anton Sokolov as a non-lethal alternative to the arc mine,The Arc Mine stun mines unleash bolts of electricity at nearby enemies, rendering them unconscious. Usage tips *Stun mines target enemies, allies, and neutral characters alike. **The protagonist is never affected by a stun mine. **Stun mines are not triggered by Doppelgängers, allowing Emily to attach one to it and safely knock out groups of enemies. *In The Knife of Dunwall and The Brigmore Witches, stun mines contain two charges, and can be upgraded with a third. In Dishonored 2, they contain a single charge, and can be upgraded with a second and third charge. *The stun mine takes approximately two seconds to become armed once placed on a surface. This process is accompanied by a faint charging sound and a change of color from yellow to blue. *If armed stun mines are damaged before their charge is spent, they will turn red and then explode. *The Chain Lightning upgrade in Dishonored 2 allows a single stun mine charge to take out multiple enemies near to the primary target. **As there is a delay between released bolts, a fully-upgraded stun mine is capable of taking out three groups of enemies. *A single blast from a stun mine overheats a Clockwork Soldier, causing it to shut down for a brief period. Two bolts is sufficient to kill one outright. **It takes a few seconds for a Clockwork Soldier to explode when destroyed, so the stun mine often activates a third time as well, wasting a charge and destroying the mine. *Stun mines can be attached to bottle and then carried around, stunning any enemies near the protagonist, or thrown, stunning enemies at a distance. Upgrading the stun mine increases the effectiveness of these strategies. **In Dishonored 2, a fully upgraded stun mine can be thrown at a group of enemies and knock them all out, and then stun a further two groups of enemies as they come to investigate. *Stun mines can be attached to rats and bloodflies, which can then be possessed to run or fly towards enemies. Upgrades ''The Knife of Dunwall'' and The Brigmore Witches ''Dishonored 2'' Related Bone Charms ''Dishonored 2'' *Electrical Burst - Increases the area of effect for Stun Mines. Trivia *In The Knife of Dunwall, stun mines cannot be found in the first mission, only the second and third missions. *Emily uses a stun mine in the Dishonored 2 reveal trailer. That stun mine is powerful enough to destroy a Clockwork Soldier in a single blast, but destroys itself as it does so.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UnsDyv-TtJg Dishonored 2 Reveal Trailer] *Anton Sokolov will make the protagonist a "little contrivance" before the mission Dust District.Note from Sokolov This will either be a stun mine or spring razor. *When placed on the floor, multi-use stun mines function like a Bouncing Betty, launching a small projectile into the air that discharges the incapacitating arc blast. The projectile then lands back in the main body of the mine, before being launched up again for the next blast. Gallery Stun Mine icon.png|Icon for the stun mine. Stun Mine Icon D2.png|A stun mine in Dishonored 2. Stun mines concept.png|Concept art for stun mines in Dishonored 2. Doppelganger stun1.png|Emily attaches an upgraded stun mine to her own Doppelgänger. Stun Mine (D2RT).png|A stun mine in the Dishonored 2 reveal trailer. ASM (D2RT).png|The same stun mine destroying a Clockwork Soldier. References ru:Оглушающая мина zh:击晕雷 Category:Mines Category:Technology